Trial, error and love
by Gabriel is my Trickster
Summary: Gwen finds out that Trent cheated on her so she cheats on him with Duncan, she soon finds out that she is pregnant with Duncan's child, duncanxgwen, don't like the couple don't read
1. Pregnant!

**This is a Duncan and Gwen story. If you don't like the couple then don't read. Tdi never happened, all the campers are 21 years old.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from total drama island.**

**Gwen point of view**

Don't cry, stay strong, I thought to myself as I ran down the street, as I ran away from his apartment. I had decided to go visit him after I got off work. I had walked into his apartment, but he wasn't there. Then I heard giggling coming from the bedroom. I had walked over to the door and peaked inside. He was kissing her neck, moaning in pleasure. The blue eyed blond haired girl laughed as she pressed her bare chest against him, then he grinded his hips against hers. I had stopped myself from screaming, and I left the apartment quietly. Why did Trent cheat on me? What did I do wrong?

Tears started streaming down my face; I couldn't see where I was going. I just ran, I ran right into someone. I fell to the ground; my purse fell to the street. I curled up into a ball, and sobbed.

"What's wrong with you?" a gruff voice asked. I looked up and gasped. A man sat in front of me. He had short black hair, with a black fohawk streaked with green. His ear was pierced as well as his eyebrow. His eyes took in my shoulder length black hair which I had recently added soft auburn/orange streaks to. His ice blue eyes met my green ones.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Did you go to Wakesburg high?" I asked.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"Duncan?" I replied, still crying.

"What's wrong little lady?" he said, using the nickname he had for me in high school. I tired to tell him, but I chocked up and started to cry again. He leaned down and picked my up, bridal style and held me close.

"Come to my house, I'll keep you safe" he said, and carried me towards his house.

Duncan opened his apartment door, and laid me on the couch.

"Gwen, please tell me what happened?" Duncan whispered as he held me in his arms. As I lay there, I remembered seeing Trent cheating on me, and I felt weak, I wanted revenge on him, I wanted to cheat him. I grabbed Duncan's face and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, and then pulled away.

"Gwen, what?" he whispered.

"Duncan, please, I need you in that way, please just do it for me"

He looked at me, and I begged him with my eyes. He gave in, and kissed me again, I pulled him on top of me. I pulled his shirt of, and he pulled of mine. We went as far as we could possibly go, we went all the way. I don't why I wanted to, but I knew that if Trent found out, he would be hurt, just like I was hurt when I found out that he was cheating on me. This was my revenge on him. I sighed, lay my head on Duncan's chest, and fell asleep.

I yawned and opened my eyes. I was in Duncan's arms still. He saw that I was awake and turned to face me.

"Gwen, what we did last night was wrong, I mean I'm kind of on and off dating Courtney and I really like her, I mean I love you as a friend, but I don't know why we did what we did last night."

"Duncan, I don't know either, but I hope that we can still be friends, even though we did what we did." I replied. He nodded his head.

"Of course we're still friends, come on, let me drive you home." I smiled and nodded my head.

I climbed out of Duncan's black Honda.

"Call me sometime soon Gwen; I want to hang out with you sometime"

"Of course" I said, and kissed his check through the window. He waved as he drove away. I took a deep breath and walked into the building, and up to Trent's apartment. I unlocked the door. Trent was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up.

"Gwen" He breathed, and ran to me, holding me in his arms. I stiffened, and then remembered that I was now even with him because of what I did with Duncan, so I simply wrapped my arms around him, acting as though nothing was wrong.

A month and a half later.

I lay on the couch, a cold washcloth on my forehead. I was home from work because I had puked all over a student in my art class. I sat up, the feeling was back. I ran to the bathroom, and knelt over the toilet, gagging. I sat back on my knees and wiped my mouth, dropping my hand to my stomach. Then I saw it in the medicine cabinet. I always had one, just in case. I grabbed the box, looked at it and shut the door.

It was the longest three minutes ever. I could hear each second on the clock tick by, slowly but surely. My cell phone finally beeped, indicating that the three minutes were up. I walked over to the sink, and looked at it. I picked it up, and gasped. It was positive. But Trent and I hadn't done it in over a month and a half. Then my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Gwen, we meeting for lunch or what?" Duncan's voice echoed through the phone. Then I realized.

"Duncan, forget about lunch, come to my house now!" I replied then shut the phone. I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs. I sat there and waited for Duncan to show up. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. Duncan looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Duncan whispered.

"Duncan, I'm pregnant with your child"

**Cliffhanger! Please read and review, let me know what you think.**


	2. Telling Trent

**I am soooo sorry that it took me this long to update, but I have been really busy with school work, soccer, and field hockey, but I'm finally updating. Thanks to all who reviewed, and just a side note, if you don't like my story and your going to review tell me why you don't like it, cause that way I can improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from tdi.**

**Gwen pov.**

Duncan's eyes bugged out so much I thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"Niiii?" he said, unable to speak.

"You want to sit down?" I asked.

"Neee" he nodded, came in, and collapsed on the coach. I sat down opposite him.

"Duncan say something, please anything" I said, for I was getting quite worried. Duncan shook his head then looked up.

"Your pregnant, and it's mine, WHAT!!!!" I jumped at the last part.

"Oh god Gwen, what the hell are we going to do?" He yelled. Unable to hold in my emotions I started to cry.

"Duncan, I'm keeping the baby, and I understand if you want nothing to do with it, but" I chocked up, unable to talk. Duncan walked over and took my hands.

"I won't leave you Gwen; I promise I will be here for you this whole time" he spoke gently.

"Thank you" I whispered. He helped me up and hugged me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stayed like that for a long time, just comforting each other. Maybe we stayed like that for sense of security, knowing the fact that we were going to have to be responsible for what we had caused. We were now responsible for a life.

"Gwen" Duncan whispered into my hair. I pulled back to look at him.

"How are we going to tell everyone, how are we going to tell Trent and Courtney? What about are parents?" he asked, worry very obvious in his eyes.

"I don't know" I said, just as the door opened. We both turned to see Trent walk in. He dropped his guitar case on to the floor and looked up at me with a smile. His smile faded when he saw me still with Duncan's arms around my waist.

"Well knows our chance to tell one person" Duncan muttered. I pulled out of his embrace and smacked his chest. He winced.

"Uh what's going on?" Trent said, his eyes moving from me to Duncan and back. I looked back at Duncan and took a deep breath.

"Trent, you might want to sit down for this" I said as gently as I could. Trent walked over to a kitchen chair and sat. I took a deep breath and began from the beginning.

"Trent about month or so ago, I came home early, and I heard something. I saw you with somebody else, I saw you cheating on me. I was weak and Duncan found me. We ended up doing something that I'm not proud of, but we did it anyway, and well know I'm pregnant with Duncan's child." I finished quickly and braced my self. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Trent staring at me in shock.

"Trent" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He nodded his head slightly, took a breath, and then fainted, slamming his head against the floor.

"You know he took that better then I thought" Duncan said, staring at Trent's still form. I looked over at Duncan and rolled my eyes.

"Come on help me move him to the coach" I said, grabbing Trent's legs. Duncan grabbed his arms, and together we hauled Trent onto the coach.

We sat there, unmoving for about an hour before Trent stirred. I moved quickly to his side. Trent looked up.

"Gwen I had the weirdest dream where you said you were pregnant with Duncan's child" he said with a confused smile. I looked at him.

"Trent it wasn't a dream, I really am pregnant with Duncan's child." Trent stared at me and fainted again.

"Of coarse he faints again" Duncan said. I sighed and flopped onto the chair.

"So what do we know?" Duncan asked.

"I guess we wait" I said.

"This might take awhile" Duncan said. I nodded and sat back to wait.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Telling Courtney

**Hey guys please forgive me for taking so long to update, it's just that I have been going through some personal issues that have been hard to beat so please forgive me**

**Gwen pov**

I sat down facing Trent with Duncan on my right side. Trent just stared at me, slowly shaking his head.

"Gwen I thought you were a better person that this; Duncan I should've known that you would do this"

"Trent" I interrupted him. He stopped talking and looked at me.

"This is both mine and Duncan's fault, and he said he was going to stand by me through this whole thing, meaning I have support from him, even if I don't have any from you. So Trent if you don't want to be a part of this, then walk away now and I promise I won't think any less of you." I finished.

Trent turned to me, then to Duncan. He sighed, and then walked to the door. He froze before opening it.

"Good luck Gwen" he whispered, and then disappeared out of my life.

"Gwen I'm sorry that this happened" Duncan muttered. I looked at him and grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't be sorry about us; be sorry that we have to tell Courtney next." I replied. Duncan turned to me, his eyes wide with fear. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"So shall we go and face the she-demon?" Duncan asked. I nodded and we headed out to Duncan's car.

We sat in the car, waiting in front of Duncan's apartment complex. He took a deep breath, slid out of the car and walked around to my side. He opened the door for me and helped me out. He held out his hand and I took it, and together we walked into the building. Then into the elevator which tool us up to the 7th floor. Then we walked to apartment 35. Duncan opened the door and we walked in.

"Duncan! What took you so long?" Courtney shrieked in a shrill voice. Then she saw me.

"What's that?" she practically hissed at me. I looked up and Duncan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Gwen" I said.

"Gwen that sounds familiar…" she trailed off.

"We went to the same high school" I offered. Courtney shook her head.

"I graduated early because of an art scholarship" still nothing. There was one thing that would get Courtney to remember me.

"Heather Yang is my stepsister." I muttered.

"Oh right, now I remember. Duncky what's she doing here?" Courtney purred. Duncan took a breath, and opened his mouth.

"I can't do it" he whispered, looking helplessly at me.

"I'm pregnant, and Duncan's the father" I said quietly.

Courtney froze, turning to glare at me.

"What?" she yelled in a strangled voice. She swung around to face Duncan. He paled.

"Court you got to understand that I'm going to support and be there for her. So if you don't want anything to do with us, then I understand, just don't kill Gwen or me." Duncan said. Courtney took a deep breath through her teeth, her eyes bugging out. I took a step back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Courtney shrieked.

"Duncan get the hell out of my apartment!" she yelled. Duncan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the apartment.

I sat on the couch my head in my hands. Duncan crouched down in front of me. He took both my hands in his. I looked up at him.

"Gwen its ok, we're in this together."

"I know it's just you saw the reaction from Courtney and Trent, what about when we tell our parents?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well what if we buttered our parents up a bit?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"It's been all most 2 months since you got pregnant, you need to get an ultrasound. Get a picture of the ultrasound and we show our parents and they get all emotional cause there going to be grandparents, and then they don't care as much." Duncan said quickly.

An ultrasound. That meant that I would have to actually face it, I would actually have to accept that I was pregnant. The tears that had been in my eyes began to fall down my face. I started to sob, my entire body shook.

"Shush Gwen, its ok" Duncan said, pulling me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder for a while, and then I pulled back.

"Call the doctor, make an appointment." I said quietly through my tears. Duncan looked at me; he kissed my forehead then picked up the phone. It was time to accept what was happening.

**Ok so that's this chapter, please review and once again I'm really sorry it took me this long to update.**

**Oh and do you think the baby should be a boy or girl? Please submit names for both and that will help me decide.**


	4. The ultrasound

**Disclaimer- I own no character from tdi.**

**Gwen pov**

I gripped the cup of coffee tightly. The coffee sloshed around in the mug, my hands were shaking so badly. I took a breath, but even though I felt the air enter my chest, it was like I couldn't breathe.

I turned my head and saw Duncan talking to the front desk, confirming our appointment. The appointment which would start in about 10 minutes. He nodded his head about something and then walked back over to me.

"You ok?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm scared. What if something's wrong?" Duncan took my hand.

"Everything's going to be ok, nothing's going to be wrong" he replied. I nodded my head slightly.

"What are we going to do after the baby's born?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well like were not together, we were friends, and now your pregnant. Should we be a couple?"

He was right. Technically we should be a couple, but how could that work.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe we should be a couple, but maybe it's not meant to be. Why don't we wait and see if sparks fly?"

"Ok I like that idea."

We sat in silence. I turned to look at Duncan; he was sitting quietly, staring straight ahead. I don't think he noticed that he was still holding onto my hand. It was actually kind of nice.

"Gwen and Duncan Darter? Your next, please follow me." A young blonde woman said. We both stood up.

"You gave me your last name?" I muttered.

"They wouldn't take that we weren't married as an answer." He muttered back. I rolled my eyes. We walked into a small, sterile white room.

"Ok Gwen, you can sit here, just roll your shirt up and the doctor will be in shortly." The women said. I nodded and walked over to the chair/bed thingy. Duncan helped me onto it. The women walked over.

"Ok just roll your shirt up" I rolled up my bright red t-shirt which was decorated with black skulls. The nurse smiled and me, then headed out of the room. Duncan walked over and sat in the chair next to me. He looked everywhere but my stomach.

"Hello are you Gwen and Duncan?" a woman walked in.

"Ya" I said. She smiled at us.

"I'm Dr. Andi Lee." She said, brushing her black hair out of her face and shook both of our hands.

"So is this your first child?" the doctor asked. Duncan and I looked at each other.

"Well yes, technically it is, but we're not a couple." I said. The doctor turned to us from preparing the machine.

"I see" she replied, looking a tad uncertain.

"Ok so this might be a bit cold, Gwen, just to prepare you." I nodded. Dr. Lee squirted the weird blue gel onto my stomach. She then grabbed the little microphone looking thing that was attached to the ultrasound machine. She placed it on my stomach and turned on the machine. It was blurry for a couple seconds, and then a shape appeared.

I took a deep breath, and put my hand over my mouth. Duncan leaned over and took my hand.

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked. I looked over to Duncan. He nodded his head.

"Yes please" I whispered. The doctor looked at the machine, and then she turned back to us.

"It's a girl." Duncan clutched my hand tightly, staring at the picture on the screen.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Duncan was still staring at the machine in shock.

"A girl. That's our baby girl." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. I looked up at him. He turned to me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine quickly. He pulled back to look at me. I smiled, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Our baby girl" I said.

"I guess we have to start thinking of names." He replied.

"I guess your right." I said.

**Ok that's this chapter! Please review and go to my profile to vote on the poll for the baby's name.**


End file.
